dappervolkfandomcom-20200214-history
Side Quests: Three's Forest
Side Quests are optional quests that you can do for NPCs. They will increase the level of affection you have with that character but may in special cases decrease your affection for others (such as in Three's Forest, where at one point helping one of the witches makes the affection to drop with the other two). Trout Trout's Turnip Battles "Trout struggles with farming and stories of the world." Trout tries to stop Barclay's yellow flowers from overgrowing his turnip field. He wants you to ask Magdalene for a story to make him feel better. Trout tries to get rid of the flowers. * Help him. * Wait for him to finish. Did you know there are people who don't eat turnips? * That's amazing. * Everyone knows that. * What do they eat, then? Trout asks you to go ask Magdalene for a story. * Agree and go see Magdalene. You go to see Magdalene. * Explain Trout's predicament. * Ask for a story. Magdalene asks you to give her some materials for her lanterns before she helps you. You will need three of the following: Not Wizard Keys, Lilia's Gauntlets, Magdalene's Apprentice Lamp, Essence Jug, Fantastical Bells, Stoic Tiara, Ornate Lantern, Calbet's Red Armor, Glume's Orange Vine Shoes, Magdalene's Dim Apprentice Lamp, Magdalene's Pixie Apprentice Lamp, Mycel's White Jewel Staff. The story begins. Why did the sprout run toward the monster? * Because they had to protect their friend. +5 Honour * Because they wanted to find out what was going on. '' '+5 Comprehension''' * Because they were born to take care of the orchid. +5 Charm * Because they couldn't let fear control them. '' '+5 Tenacity''' She finishes the story. You return to Trout to tell the story. * Wait for him to finish first. ** Wait to see if anything else happens. ** Try to tell Trout the story. * Tell Trout the story. Trout asks you to talk to Barclay. * Not here for another Witch. ** I just came to see you. *** Keep silent. (redirect to second option) *** Mention Trout. ** Mention Trout. * I'm here for Trout. ** It's not that he dislikes it but... ** He doesn't like it. Show Barclay a turnip. * Show Barclay a Plump Turnip. ** What would convince Barclay that turnips are a good thing? *** It's very... round? ''(?) *** ''It's very tasty! (this convinces him) *** It's very nutritious! ''(this convinces him) **** You return to Trout triumphantly. * ''Show Barclay a Misshapen Turnip. ** Barclay says it's ugly and decides to "help" Trout by turning his turnips into pretty flowers. *** You return to Trout to tell him the bad news. You tell Trout the story from Magdalene and then help him to make one up. What's the main character's name? * Steven * Roundabout * Pout * Trout What's the story about? * Emotional struggles with fear and self doubt. * Witches interfering with the forest. * Monsters attacking. How does the story end? * Life went on long after the sprout and harvest were gone. * Everything was mostly okay, just like the turnips. * They all lived happily ever after. The Mystery of Trout Unlocks at 450 affection. 'Trout wants to know the reason behind his longevity. Trout tells you about the other sprouts who used to live in the forest and how they moved away when the witches came. * ''Why didn't you go with them? ''(?) * ''Have you talked to them since? * Did you get along while they were here? (?) Trout tells you a little about sprouts and their lifespan, wondering how he's lived for so long. * Maybe it's because of the witches' magic. (?) * Maybe it's because you eat a lot of turnips. ** Trout: "No, that can't be it..." * Maybe you're not a sprout. (?) Trout realizes that it must be because of the witches' magic. He wants you to ask them about it. * Sure. (proceed) * Maybe some other time. (pause quest) You follow Trout to Barclay's part of the forest. Barclay says you'll have to help him before he can help you. '''Play 3's Forest Cleanup 5 times. You return to Barclay after having removed some of the witches' clutter. To test whether Trout possesses any magic, he suggests Trout tries a spell. The result is indecisive. Another test will have to be made. Bring Barclay Buli's Magic Pots (any). You give the pots to Barclay. He needs another item. Bring Barclay Not a Wizard Wand (any). You give the wand to Barclay. He needs one last item. Bring Barclay Trout's Spark (any). Barclay makes a concoction that can answer any question. If not specific enough, it might tell you something useless. What should Trout ask it? * Ask why you're different from your family. ''(?) * ''Ask if the witches' magic has changed you. ''(?) * ''Give him an encouraging smile, but make him figure it out by himself. ** Trout asks the basin what he'll be doing in three years. He sees a future where he looks healthy as ever and finally grows an equally healthy turnip. This makes him tear up with joy. Barclay says that he has the second book of the series Trout has borrowed from him. * Ask if you and Trout can borrow the book. ** You borrow the book and it makes Trout happy. * Nudge Trout. (?) * Look at him in silence. (?) You follow Trout quietly back to his farm. He turns to you to ask you a question. Trout: "Do you think the other sprouts would be proud of me if they were here? Even if I have changed? * Yes. ** He hopes they are. * No. (?) * What do you think? (?) Irin Irin's Remorse Irin wants a Plump Turnip for the sprites. Next, they want a Golden Flower Faun. (Tip: The Golden Flower Faun hatches from Golden Flower Vases in Barclay's shop) * Give Irin a Plump Turnip. ''(?) * ''Give Irin your Golden Flower Faun. (Note: Pet will permanently disappear) Irin's Festivity Unlocks at 450 affection. 'Irin asks you for help preparing a festival for the sprites. Irin: "You...!" * ''Me? (?) * Well hello to you too! ''(?) * ''Do you need something? Irin'': "Would you possibly have time to lend a hand with something that's been bothering me lately?" * ''Sure, how can I help you? ''(proceed) * ''Not right now. ''(pause quest) Irin describes how they want to create a festive environment for the upcoming holiday. * ''Sure, let's get started! * That's a great idea, I'd love to help. '''Collect 3 different items that contain glowshrooms, vines, or flowers from any of the 3 witches. * Okay, I'm on it. ''(pause quest) * ''Show Irin what you collected. ''(proceed) '+200 Potatoes ' Irin feels better about the preparations. * ''What's next? * Are you sure this is going to work? ''(?) '''Collect 3 things of the following: Trout's Spark (any), Not a Wizard Robe Drapings (any), Buli's Magic Pots (any)' * I actually have some things for you right now! ''(proceed) * ''Okay, I can do that! ''(pause quest) ** ''Yes, I brought some neat stuff that I think you'll like! (proceed) ** I'm still working on it... (pause quest) Irin asks you where you think they should put the decorations. * Let's hang them in the trees. ''(?) * ''Let's set them along the path. Irin is busy decorating. # Ask if they need any help. '-5 Affection' # Wait for them to finish decorating. +5 Affection Irin: "Would you ask Magdalene for some of her empty lanterns?" * What for? * Why lanterns? (?) * ...What do you intend to do with empty lanterns? (?) He worries all sprites will leave because of the witches and he will be alone forever. * If they really want to leave, there's nothing you can do. ''(?) * ''I'm sure the witches won't fight forever. ''(?) * ''The sprites aren't your only friends. +5 Affection Irin: "I'm The last guardian of the forest... With no one left to guard." * I'm sorry, that must be hard. (?) * That's completely understandable. Irin talks about their siblings. * What were your siblings like? ** You should try to enjoy life more, like Cecily did. (?) ** Keep listening. * What's your fondest memory of them? ** Do you remember anything about your siblings? *** You should try to enjoy life more, like Cecily did. (?) *** Keep listening. ** That sounds relaxing! Irin finishes talking about their memories. Magdalene Magdalene's Marketing She wants you to go check on the lanterns she sold in Louise Hill. * Ask about Buli's lantern: She takes you to Bearnard, then Calbet. * Ask about Lilia's lantern: She takes you to Fantasia, then the Old Farmhand. * Return to the Forest and talk to Magdalene. Magdalene Finds Trouble Unlocks at 450 affection. 'The sprites can't return to the forest after being in the lanterns. She wants help to find a solution. Magdalene seems bothered by something. * ''What's wrong? * ? * ? She tells you that sprites can't come back to the forest after being away in a lantern. * Why can't sprites come back to the forest? Magdalene explains the situation and tells you that she has an abandoned sprite at home. * Why are you worrying about this now? ''(?) * ''Do you still have the abandoned sprite? * Is there any way to study this more? ''(?) She leads you to her house. * ''Ask about the lantern. * Look at Magdalene's trinkets. ''(?) Magdalene needs help but doesn't know who to turn to. * ''Think about it... * ''What about Irin? ''(Repeat branch) '''Go talk to the witch you chose to help before. Barclay's Branch You decide to talk to Barclay. * Tell him about the sickly sprite. Barclay gives you some insight. * Thank Barclay. * Return to Magdalene. ''(?) '''Hand the book to Magdalene. Fetch her Calbet's Training Quiver (any) and Trout's Spark (any).' What should Magdalene make from the items? * A bracelet. ''(?) * ''A necklace. * A wing clip. * I don't think that really matters... ''(?) Magdalene asks you to wait with her until the sprite recovers. * ''Agree to wait. +1 Affection * Show reluctance. (?) Magdalene starts frantically explaining the making of lanterns. * That's very impressive. * I see...? ''(?) * ''Are you okay? (?) She goes on about the lanterns. * Try to relax. * You're rambling. ''(?) * ''You're really serious about your lanterns. ''(?) '''Show her your pet from the forest.' Interact with your pet 3 times. * I did it! ''(proceed) * ''Go interact with your pet. (pause quest) The sprite finally perks up. Magdalene slumps down in exhaustion. * Sit next to her. * Ask what's wrong. ''(?) * ''Rub her back a little. Ask Magdalene about something else. * Ask how she and Irin are getting along now. * Ask about her home. (branch) ** Did you ever have a sprite? ** That sounds kind of dangerous. ''(?) ** ''Keep listening. *** Do you miss your home? (end quest) *** Ask how she and Irin are getting along now. Barclay Barclay's Storytime will be edited down once we figure out if all paths lead to the same reward. There are a lot of choices! Barclay is writing on parchment and drops it. * What are you doing? What's on the parchment? He's writing a story about a prince and his arch nemesis and tells you about it. * Isn't that a bit cliche? '-1 Affection' ** Have one rescue the other. +1 Affection *** Blackmail. ''(?) *** ''Weakening spell. +1 Affection **** Prince's parents. ''(?) **** ''Entire village. (leads to make peace with the other witches) ** Forget what I said. ''(?) * ''That's clever. What should the overarching plot be? * To distract... ** Barclay: "What should the prince do once he realizes he's been deceived?" *** Epic Battle. +1 Affection *** Tries to befriend. ''(?) *** ''They...make out? (?) * To get close and strike... ''(?) * ''Maybe he actually wants... ''(?) * ''Then what happens? ''(?) Barclay asks who is more likely to help with a story. * ''Glume. * Mycel. Mycel's Path Mycel wants an item before she'll agree to join. Bring Mycel Fantastical Bells. Once you have given her the bells, she follows you back to Barclay. You start making up the story. Who is the protagonist? * Sprout. * Sprite. * Unicorn. Where does the story take place? * The Whispering Waterfall * Elder Tree * Glowshroom Enclave What's the problem the protagonist has to overcome? * A deadly plague. * An everlasting eclipse. * The dark wizard. How do you think the event turned out? * A disaster. * We tried our best. * It went great. Glume's Path Glume wants an item before she'll agree to join. Bring Glume a weapon. * Calbet's Training Bow. ** Not quite what she wants. * Not a wizard wand. (?) * Lilia's training lances. (?) * Fantasia's Dagger Gloves. (?) Once you have given her the weapon, she follows you back to Barclay. You start making up the story. Who is the protagonist? * Murder Mistress. * Deadly Beauty. * Elegant Sorceress. Who is the side-kick? * World hopper. * Lost villager. * Lesser witch. They come upon a ritual. What did they do? * Stepped on vines. * Interrupted ritual. What horrors befell upon them? * Labyrinth. * Monster. * Forced to serve. What happened to them? * They perish. * They escape '' '+3 Affection with Barclay''' (?) * I travel there all the time. * Stay silent. How was it to play out the story? * Fun. * Painful. * Interesting. Barclay wants to do this more often. * You should make time. * I'm glad you had fun. Barclay's Acting Classes Barclay: "I have a favor to ask." * What is it? * Whatever you need, I'll do it! * Wait for Barclay to continue. (?) Barclay describes having been intimidated by acting but always wanted to try it. * You went to an academy? * I know what you mean. +1 Affection * What did you need help with? ''(?) Barclay: "I was wondering if you could help me practice, um... acting?" * ''Sure! ''(proceed) * ''I'll come back later. ''(pause quest) Barclay wants the role of the hero, but says you should pick first. * ''You can be the hero. +3 Affection ** Barclay: "What kind of character do you want to play?" *** Your sidekick. ''(?) *** ''Your nemesis. (see nemesis path) *** Your love interest. ''(?) * ''I want to be the hero! Bring Barclay the items he asks for. The story diverges. Nemesis Path You need costumes. Barclay wants you to give him a breastplate and equip a mask or an eye patch. Barclay: "What's your evil scheme? Maybe that'll help me think of you as sinister." * To become the most powerful being in the world! * To force everyone to like me! ''(?) * ''To steal everyone's pets, because I want them for myself! ''(?) * ''To secretly do favors for people while they're sleeping! ''(?) Barclay: "What's my heroic origin story?" * ''What's Astor's origin story? ''(?) * ''Why not use your actual origin story? * What if you grew up as a hero's sidekick? ''(?) Barclay: "You need to have a backstory that's at least as good as mine." * ''I want to avenge my family! ''(?) * ''I'm your jaded ex-mentor. +1 Affection * I always eat the last piece of food! (?) Barclay: "Would I be able to restore your faith in other people? Or do you think you wouldn't change your mind?" * You can try. * No, I'm too far gone. ''(?) The act begins. Barclay: "I... I'd heard the rumors, but I hoped with all my heart that they weren't true. Tell me they aren't true!" * ''They're true. ''(?) * ''So you want me to lie to you? Barclay: "Don't you remember what it was like when we traveled together, helping people? Don't you remember how happy you made them?" * Why don't you remind me? *# Barclay tells you some things you did together. *## You're right... ''(?) *## ... *## ''Enough. Fight me, you coward! (?) * I... Remember... ** Barclay tells you some things you did together. *** You're right... (?) *** ... *** Enough. Fight me, you coward! ''(?) * ''This is pointless. No more talking! ''(?) * ''This is getting too intense for me, Barclay. ''(?) '''End path.' Barclay starts talking about Solsthera, the witch academy he went to. He says he settled down in Three's Forest to try to restore it from the witches' clutter. * The world's energy is getting weaker? * I'm sure your aesthetic is helping energize the forest! ''(?) * ''It's good that you three aren't fighting as much lately... ''(?) Glume Glume Asserts Dominance '''Glume wants Barclay's Ragged Cape, Mycel's Swamp Dress, and 2 transmutation tokens.' You go to the Glowshroom Enclave to ask Mycel for a trinket. * Demand a trinket. ** She gives you the trinket. * Ask nicely. ** She suspects you are working for Glume. *** Defend Glume. ''(?) *** ''Say the trinket is for yourself. **** She isn't convinced. ***** Swear it isn't for Glume. ****** Equip a Totem on your pet. ******* She gives you the trinket. ***** You deserve the trinket on your own merit. ****** Equip a Totem on your pet. ******* She gives you the trinket. You receive the trinket go to the Fairytale Meadow to ask Barclay for another. * Demand a trinket. ** Argue. *** Agree to change your ways. **** Raise affection with your pet 1 time. ***** He gives you the trinket. *** Pretend to change your ways. **** Raise affection with your pet 1 time. ***** He gives you the trinket. *** Try to apologize. **** Raise affection with your pet 1 time. ***** He gives you the trinket. * Ask nicely. ** He gives you the trinket. Return to Glume and give her the items. A Gathering of Witches Unlocks at 450 affection. 'Glume makes a witch-call to show dominance over the others. Glume is removing weeds from her vines. Glume: "Culling unwanted presences is one of the things I'm best at." She stares at you. * ''Is that a joke? * Agree that weeds are the worst. Something seems to be bothering her. * Do you like living here in the forest? ''(?) * ''Do you miss your home at all? Glume: "It is... less lonely." * But you're always talking to me. ''(?) * ''It's good that you're happier now. Glume: "The full moon is coming up. It's the perfect time for a witch-call!" # A what? # What's that? '''You'd better go talk to the other witches. * Go to Mycel first. ** Tell Mycel about Glume's witch meeting. *** Interact, Feed, and equip a Totem once to your pet to convince Mycel. ** Never mind. * Go to Barclay first. ** Tell Barclay about Glume's witch meeting. *** Bring him three special Tenacity building items. **** Actually, not now. (pause quest) **** Take a look at the list and see if you have the items. **** I'll be back with the items! ''(pause quest) ** ''Never mind. When you return to Glume she thanks you and allows you to stay and watch the meeting hidden under a spell. * Do I need to do anything? * Ok, I'm ready. She casts the spell but you seem unchanged. * Um... * Did it work? The spell worked and you hide in the vines. Someone arrives, based on the time it took them to get ready it must be... * Barclay. * Mycel. It turns into a potluck. Glume is upset and blames you. # Oops. # ...Hahaha. The potluck continues and you fall asleep. Glume wakes you up. * How was the witch-call? * Where are Barclay and Mycel? Glume says it wasn't all to waste. * Glad it worked out. * I live to serve. +3 Affection * Where's my thank-you? (?) Mycel Mycel's Concoctions She is brewing something in her cauldron. * Were you expecting me? * Why were you waiting? She wants you to smell a potion and describe the scent. * Mint. * Apples. * Rain. What do you sense? * Moonlight. * Swan Feathers. * Grandmother's white hair. What do you hear?' * A crowded market. * Loud trumpets. * An argument What do you feel?' * Raindrops. * Soft fur. * Warm sand. Mycel describes your character from the result. * You can find that out? * Is that important? * Is it dangerous? '-1 Affection' * Nod. She wants a gooseberry (Irin's shop), a seedling (Trout's shop) and a misshapen turnip (Bearnard's shop, Turnip Thief minigame, or Adventure random drop) She makes a potion for you. * Drink deeply. * Examine the potion. You close your eyes. What do you feel? * The sun's warmth. * Pattering raindrops. * Delicate snowflakes. * A brisk wind. You relax. Where are you? * Among friends. * With family. * Alone. You come to and are given another drink. * Is this another potion? * Drink the liquid. You drink the liquid. * Ask about her home. '+1 Affection' * Turn to leave. '' '+3 Affection''' Mycel's Potion Party Unlocks at 450 affection. 'Mycel wants to host a potion party. Mycel gives you a meaningful look, as if trying to communicate without words. * ''Greet her. * Stay silent. '''+1 Affection Mycel: "What is the allure of friendship? What is so glorious about companionship that so many yearn for its fickle embrace?" * Things are more enjoyable when you have friends to share them with. * Friends support us when times are difficult. * Learning from friends helps us change and grow. '+1 Affection' * I don't really know myself. Mycel asks you to invite the other witches to a potion party in her stead. * Agree to help Mycel. * Tell her you don't have time today. Under Mycel's directions you leave to speak with Barclay first. Barclay: "I can't support your consorting with villains again, but if you're here to apologize and redeem yourself to the side of good, I just might accept that. Maybe. If you do it nicely!" * Apologize. * Apologize on behalf of yourself and Mycel. * Refuse to apologize, and extent Mycel's invitation. (?) You explain about Mycel's invitation. Barclay: "What if it's a trap and she really just wants to poison me?" * Mycel wants other people to like her potions, too. * Are you really that scared of her magic? (?) * Mycel wants to make friends with you. Raise one of your pets' affection by 20 to convince Barclay. After successfully raising your pets' affection by 20, Barclay is convinced and you go off to see Glume. Glume: "You seem to have some business here. Well?" * Politely ask her to come to Mycel's gathering. * Brag about Mycel's party, then invite her. * Demand that she come to Mycel's gathering. (?) Glume: "Tell me more about this party of Mycel's." * All the other witches will be there. * It would mean a lot to Mycel if you went. (?) * I'll personally ensure your entertainment myself. Glume wants you to change into 3 items from her Chance Machine to convince her. ''' +3 Affection''' You return to Mycel with the news. She worries that the others might not like her potions. * They will. * I like your potions.' ' ' +1 Affection' * You'll still like your potions no matter what they think. (?) Mycel asks what ingredient she should add as a finishing touch. * A raven's tears. * Frog-feathers. * Flame. (?) The forest around them is surrounded by visions of each of the witches' hopes for the forest as the three drinks the potion. After Barclay and Glume takes their leave, Mycel asks if you want to try the potion. * Agree. ' +2 Affection' * Refuse politely. Site Navigation Category:Quests Category:Side Quests Category:Three's Forest